This invention relates to improvement of a coil winder and a wire winding method for manufacturing the stator coil of an inner rotor type motor.
Tokkai 2000-175415 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 2000 discloses a coil winder comprising a wire guide tube which moves to and fro along the center axis of a stator and rotates bi-directionally around the center axis, a head fixed to this guide wire tube at its tip, and a cam plate for moving nozzles radially relative to the head. In this apparatus, the wire is wound in alignment by moving a nozzle around the magnetic core of a stator, and moving the nozzle radially, in short perpendicular to the center axis.
However, in the prior art, as a motor for driving the cam plate of the nozzle displacement device is attached to the head, the weight of the head part becomes large. For this reason, the traveling speed of the head is slow, and the working time required to wind the wire is long in the prior art apparatus.
Moreover, as the motor moves together with the head, there was also a problem in that the electric leads for energizing the motor easily became disconnected.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a coil winder and wire winding method which permit shortening of the working time required to wind wire.
It is another object of this invention to provide a coil winder and coil winding method in which the motor does not move together with the head.
In order to achieve above objects, this invention provides a coil winder comprising a frame, a nozzle for supplying a wire, a head for supporting the nozzle in such a manner that the nozzle can move radially relative to the rotation axis of the head, a head support shaft which supports the head and extends in the rotation axis direction, a head support shaft displacement mechanism which causes the head support shaft to moves to and fro in the rotation axis direction relative to the frame, a first rotating mechanism which rotates the head support shaft around the rotation axis, a traverse shaft which rotates relative to the head support shaft, a second rotating mechanism which rotates the traverse shaft around the rotation axis, and a nozzle displacement device which moves the nozzle radially relative to the rotation axis due to the relative rotation of the traverse shaft to the head support shaft.
The first rotating mechanism comprises a first motor supported by the frame, and the second rotating mechanism comprises a second motor supported by the frame.
Further, this invention provides a wire winding method of a coil winder, the coil winder having a frame, a nozzle for feeding out a wire, a head for supporting the nozzle free to move radially relative to the rotation axis of the head, a head support shaft which supports the head and extends in the rotation axis direction, the head support shaft being rotated by the rotation of a first motor supported by the frame, a head support shaft displacement mechanism for moving the head support shaft to and fro in the rotation axis direction relative to the frame, a traverse shaft which rotates relative to the head support shaft, the traverse shaft being rotated by the rotation of a second motor supported by the frame, and a nozzle displacement device which moves the nozzle radially relative to the rotation axis due to the relative rotation of the traverse shaft with respect to the head support shaft.
The wire winding method comprises holding the tip of the wire fed out from the nozzle, axially moving the head downwards, rotating the head support shaft and traverse shaft at the same speed in a first direction, axially moving the head upwards, rotating the head support shaft and traverse shaft at the same speed and in the opposite direction to the first direction, and rotating the traverse shaft with the head support shaft stopped so as to move the nozzle radially relative to the rotation axis.
The details as well as other features and advantages of this invention are set forth in the remainder of the specification and are shown in the accompanying drawings.